Once Upon A Tangled
by Luna Sol Leil
Summary: Killian Jones is a sailor and a pirate. Emma is the lost princess with golden hair. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

"Milah," said Liam, holding a newly born baby boy, "We have a son. What shall we call him?"

Milah was fading fast. The birth of her son had proven too much for her. "Killian," she said, breathily. "His name is Killian. Let me hold him. I do not have much time."

Liam handed the infant over to his wife. "Milah, you'll be fine. You're going to make it."

"You and I both know that isn't true," said Milah. "Take care of our son. Make sure he finds his happy ending." She ran a finger along baby Killian's cheek and then kissed his forehead. "I love you, Killian."

Then Milah was gone. Liam felt tears roll down his cheeks. He took Killian in his arms and hugged him to his chest.

-/-

"Papa, there is a man on the dock! He looks like the King," said Killian. Even though he was only six years old, he was quite precocious.

Captain Liam Jones took out his spyglass and trained it onto the docks. He gasped and saw that it was indeed, King James.

"Go below deck, Killian" he said.

The boy nodded and disappeared below.

Captain Jones leaned over the rail of his ship. "Ahoy there, your Majesty." He'd met the king on more than one occasion. After all, he was one of the highest-ranking Captains in the Royal Navy.

King James boarded the ship with three guards. "Captain Jones, I have a mission for you. The Queen is dying."

Captain Jones frowned. He knew what it was like to lose the love of your life. James was only a few years younger than he was, and he was also his friend.

"I'll do anything," said Liam.

"I was hoping you'd say that," said James. "I've known you a long time. You knew me when I was David."

"Aye. We will save your wife," said Liam. "What must I do?"

"There is a tale of a magical golden flower. It is said to have the power to heal any injury. We need to find it and make an elixir for Snow."

"And just where is this flower?"

"We believe it is at the outer edge of the kingdom. On the _island_."

Liam frowned. "I see why you asked me. I'm the only one who's ever made it off that island alive."

"I know. Can you do it again?"

"I can try."

-/-

"Papa, I don't understand," said Killian. "Where are we going?"

"I need to find a magic flower. The Queen is dying. I don't want the Kind to go through what we went through. When the mission is done, we will have a good life. I'll be a hero and we'll finally have a proper and safe home. I'm doing this for you, Killian."

"Okay, papa."

-/-

Liam hacked through the thick foliage with his sword. He'd left Killian on the Jewel of the Realm, giving his crew strict orders to keep his son safe. He trusted them.

He had an idea as to where the flower might be. He was heading for the center of the dark island. After hours of trekking through the dangerous terrain, Liam reached the highest point of the island.

He stumbled into a clearing, and his breath caught in his throat. There it was, a beautiful golden flower. Liam knelt down beside it and carefully plucked it from the ground. He wrapped the glowing plant in a handkerchief and placed it in his satchel.

He stood up and turned back towards the path he'd made. But it had grown darker, and he tripped over a root, falling into a thicket of thorns. He felt one slice into his forearm. He gasped in pain. However, it was just a scratch, and he wouldn't let that stop him from returning to his ship.

Little did he know that the plant he'd fallen into was called Dreamshade. He'd be dead in seven days' time.

-/-

"You're a hero, Captain Jones," said King James.

Captain Jones and Killian stood in the bedchamber of the King and Queen.

"I'll never be able to repay you, Captain," said Snow White with a warm smile. "You've saved my life."

"It was an honor, your highness," said Liam, sweeping into a bow.

"You and your son will have a wonderful home," said Snow. "It is being built as we speak. It is just at the edge of the village. You don't have to wander the seas anymore."

"Thank you," said Liam, "All I want is for my son to be safe and happy."

-/-

It was Captain Liam Jones' final day aboard his ship. He'd already named a new captain and he and Killian and packed up their belongings and were ready to begin their new lives together.

Liam stood in the Captain's quarters looking over at the sea one last time.

"Papa," said Killian, "It's almost time to go,"

"Aye lad," said Liam, picking up his son and hugging him close.

But then the pain came.

Liam released his son and rolled up his sleeve. The cut had turned black. Liam thought that it had been healing. He'd been off the island for six days already.

"Papa, are you okay?" asked Killian, his blue eyes wide and filled with fear.

Liam didn't answer. He was suddenly on his knees grimacing in pain, as the laceration got worse.

"Papa! Papa!"

Liam took his son's hand in his. "It's okay, Killian," he gasped. "I'll be fine."

But then he was sprawled on the floor. His son clutching his hand and shaking him. "Papa, papa! Wake up!"

The young boy's attempts to wake his father were futile. "Help," screamed the boy. "Help!"

-/-

"Your father was a remarkable man," said King James, kneeling in front of Killian.

Liam Jones had been given a funeral worthy of a hero. Now all that remained was to take care of young Killian Jones.

"He saved my family, and I will not let that sacrifice be in vain. I would like you to live with me and the Queen."

Killian shook his head. "I've spent my whole life on a ship, and that is where my mama and papa left me. I don't want to leave it."

King James frowned. "I understand your sorrow, lad, but it's what your father would have wanted. He wanted you to be safe and happy."

"I can join the crew," said Killian. "I want to be a sailor, and maybe eventually join the Royal Navy."

"If you are sure," said James. "But know that you have a home here. You may come here any time you wish."

"Thank you, your majesty," said the young boy.

-/-

_Nine Months Later_

"Snow, you were amazing," said Doc as he presented Snow White with her newborn daughter. James and Snow looked down at their beautiful daughter. The little girl had brilliant golden hair and wide green eyes. "What is her name?"

"Emma," said Snow. "Her name is Emma."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello, dear readers. Welcome to Once Upon A Tangled. Now this story will not strictly follow the events of Tangled, or the canon of Once Upon a Time. I am looking forward to really exploring this story and our beloved characters. Also, follow my tumblr, captainswanapproved if you're interested in seeing more of my writing, and maybe a sneak peek or two. Your reviews mean the world to me. Thank you for reading._

**Chapter 1**

Regina appeared at the center of the island. She cursed softly when she saw that her precious golden flower had been plucked.

She withdrew a mirror from the satchel at her side. "Show me the flower!"

"Ah," said the man in the mirror. Sydney was his name. Regina had trapped him there long ago. "I was wondering when you'd notice."

"Shut up and show me the flower," demanded Regina.

The man in the mirror was replaced with an image of King James and Queen Snow with their newborn daughter Emma."

"It's with_ her?"_ screamed Regina, tempted to throw the mirror into the dreamshade.

"Yes. It seems your rival is quite happy with her new family," said Sydney.

"And what about the magic of the golden flower?"

"They made it into an elixir, and Princess Emma is the product of that magic. True love, healing and all that nonsense."

Regina grinned. "Hmm, well it seems that it is time for me to pay a visit to my old friend Snow White. I'm in need of a princess."

-/-

Regina appeared in Snow White and James' bedchamber.

The infant was sleeping in a cradle a few feet away from her sleeping parents.

Regina crept across the room and looked down at the child. Here hair had an iridescent quality about it. Regina wondered if the magic would work the way it always had. She wrapped a lock around her finger.

_"Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine,_

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine,_

_What once was mine"_

Emma's hair shimmered and Regina felt power surge into her being. _Ah yes, this would work_, thought Regina. But she knew that she couldn't just take the child's hair. No. The magic was inside of Emma's very heart, and Regina needed the power of the golden flower for other purposes than staying young and beautiful. She was a sorceress and vanity was not her sole focus.

Regina looked over at Snow White. "You stole my happiness," she whispered, "and now I will steal yours." Then she scooped the child into her arms and disappeared in a purple cloud of smoke.

-/-

_Eighteen Years Later_

"Why can't I go outside?" Emma had asked her mother this question countless times over the years, and the answer was always the same. Regina told her that the world was a dark and dangerous place filled with selfish people who would use her magic for evil.

With every passing year, Emma began to understand her gift. She had the power to heal any injury, but it was more than that. Her mother never explained it to her fully. She would often tell Emma that she was special and that she would find out the truth about her destiny when she was old enough. Emma wasn't so sure.

But her mother was a stubborn woman. Emma loved her mother, but she was also terrified of making her angry. So whenever Regina started dodging her questions, Emma stopped asking them. But she never stopped wondering.

She wondered about her life and her destiny, but she also wondered about the outside world. Every year on October 22 lanterns would fill the night sky. Emma wondered what they meant. She never saw them on any other day of the year.

She asked her mother about them once, but Regina just said, "Those are the stars, Emma. Pay them no mind. Now finish jour chores, flower, and we will have some hazelnut soup for dinner tonight."

Emma sighed and did as her mother said.

-/-

"Rumplestiltskin," called Regina. She stood in the empty courtyard of her palace, knowing that the Dark One was the only other being that could cross her cloaking spell.

He appeared a moment later. "You called, your majesty? You'd better have a good reason this time. You know the price of wasting my time."

"Indeed I do," said Regina. "But this is important. It's about the girl."

"Emma," said Rumple, "She just turned 18, yes?"

"Yes, and she's beginning to ask more and more questions."

"You can't keep her locked up forever, dearie," said Rumple, "she will run away."

"No. She won't," snarled Regina. "I need her magic to enact my curse."

"You still have your heart set on that curse, Regina?" Rumple laughed. "My, my, someone knows how to hold a grudge."

"Snow White deserves it," insisted Regina.

"Whatever you say, dearie. Now tell me, why have you summoned me?"

"I need you to take away the girl's memories. She keeps asking about the lanterns."

"Snow White and that charming James are rather stubborn about always fining each other. Of course they would wish to do the same with their daughter. What will taking away Emma's memories do to help?"

"I need more time with Emma," said Regina, "and if you could strengthen the cloaking spell, that would be appreciated."

"And what do I get in return?"

"I've learned something interesting about your son," said Regina. "I will tell you my discovery."

"How do I know you're not lying," said Rumple, his voice dangerously low.

"You don't," said Regina, "But then again, shouldn't the Dark One know everything?"

-/-

"Bring the ship two notches to port," cried Captain Killian Jones in an authoritative tone.

His first mate, a man by the name of Mr. Cassady said "Aye, Captain."

"The King wants a progress report, and I will not keep him waiting," said Killian.

-/-

"Mother, can I ask you something?" asked Emma.

Regina was hunched over her desk flipping through various scrolls and books. "What is it, flower?" she asked tiredly, hoping that Rumple and done his part.

"I had a dream last night," she said. "I was standing in the courtyard, and there was a man. He said he was a pirate. He had eyes as blue as the sea. He said that I was cursed."

Regina whipped her head around. "It was only a dream, my dear. You are perfectly safe. No one can find you here. Now do me a favor, flower. I'd like you to mix up this potion. You'll find the ingredients in the cupboard. Drink every last drop, and the dreams will go away."

"Yes, mother," said Emma. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Emma. Now hurry along."

-/-

"Quite resourceful your majesty," said Rumple.

"I am one step closer to deciphering the curse. Thank you for that."

Rumple nodded. "Now, tell me what you know about Baelfire."

"Last I heard he was a member of the crew of the Jewel of the Realm. He sails with Captain Killian Jones."

"Jones, you say? Not Liam's boy?"

"Indeed," said Regina. "I know that you had a complicated past with Liam Jones, but it should be consolation that he died eighteen years ago. In fact, he retrieved the very golden flower that resulted in Emma's conception."

Rumple's eyes widened.

Regina smirked. "My, my Rumple. You've been behind on the times. Has searching for a way to cross worlds been so distracting?"

"You had better not be lying about Baelfire," said Rumple.

"Oh, I assure you that I'm not," said Regina, "however, you may want to keep searching for a way to cross between worlds."

-/-

"Captain Jones," said King James, "have you found her?"

"Not yet," said Killian, "I apologize, your majesty."

James looked at the young man with sad, hopeless eyes. "We may have to start taking drastic measures."

"What do you mean?" asked Killian.

"I don't—" he said, "No. Snow wouldn't approve. We are just getting desperate though. It as been eighteen years and there as been no sight of her."

"Aye," said Killian, "I am sorry."

"I know. I also know that you thought you'd be doing more when you joined the Royal Navy."

"I assure you, your highness, going on a quest to find a lost princess is good form."

"You are just like your father," said James.

"I take that as a compliment of the highest kind," said Killian with a bow.

"As you should. You'll not give up?"

"No. I will find Princess Emma, and I will bring her home."

-/-

"What are you doing aboard my ship, stranger?" demanded Killian when he arrived on deck to see a man in crocodilian armor.

"Allow me to introduce myself Captain. I am Rumplestiltskin and I am looking for someone. He is supposedly a member of your crew."

"Aye? And who might that be?"

"His name is Baelfire, and he is my son."

"I am sorry," said Killian. "I do not know of anybody by that name."

Rumple frowned. "It is a shame," he said. "We could have been very useful to one another."

"And how would you be of use to me?" asked Killian.

"Why, I might know where the lost princess is. If you ever find a man by the name of Baelfire perhaps I will share my knowledge with you. Good day to you, Captain, and I wish you luck on your voyage." Then he disappeared.

-/-

Killian stood at the helm with his spyglass. "Mr. Cassady, three notches to starboard!"

"Aye, Captain. If I may, sir, I'd like to say something."

"Tell me," he said.

"You seem rather ill at ease."

"That I am. The King and Queen are growing desperate to find their daughter. Earlier today, a man came aboard and said he might know where she is."

"That is good news then," said Mr. Cassady.

"Unfortunately no," said Killian. "This man, Rumplestiltskin, he called himself, was looking for someone. A man by the name of Baelfire. I told him I knew no one by that name, so he would not tell me the princess' whereabouts."

Mr. Cassady didn't answer. An expression of pure terror took hold of him.

Killian turned towards his first mate, looking concerned. "Mr. Cassady? Mr. Cassady! _Neal._"

Neal Cassady snapped out of it. "Apologies Captain. I did not get much sleep last night."

-/-

"What do you think you are doing, Mr. Cassady?" asked Killian quietly.

Neal whiled around, sword in hand. He was carrying a satchel and he looked as if he was ready to run. "I am leaving the ship."

"You don't just leave the Royal Navy. That is bad form."

"I know, but I can't stay. Please, do not try to stop me."

Killian frowned. "You were trying to steal our row boat."

"Yes," said Neal.

"Why must you leave? If you leave, you will disgrace yourself."

"My father was a coward," said Neal, "Perhaps he passed this trait onto me. I will not let him find me. Not after so many years of running."

Killian put two and two together. "You are Baelfire?"

"Yes," said Neal, and I have to run now," he said pointedly.

"No. I will protect you. I will not let you throw your life away."

"There is nothing you can do for me. " He moved to leave, but Killian got in the way. Neal took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I have to do this," he said. He drew is sword.

Killian deflected the blow, thanks to his quick reflexes. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I have to leave, and if I have to use my sword to do so, then so be it." He accented his words with several blows, which Killian parried.

The clash of metal rang through the night. But one false move was Killian's downfall.

Neal's sword came down on Killian's wrist taking his left hand with it.

Killian collapsed to his knees in pain, clutching his bleeding stump with his right hand. His eyes were bloodshot. "What have you done, Cassady?"

"I'm sorry," he said. Then he vaulted over the railing of the ship and landed in the rowboat below.

"Cassady!" cried Killian, his voice rife with agony.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

It had been three weeks since he'd lost his hand. As a sailor, he replaced it with what he could. A brace and a gleaming, silver hook.

He was still hurting over the betrayal of his first mate. Neal Cassady had never been one to speak about his past, but Killian had trusted him, and to be so cruelly betrayed, well, it was painful.

However, Killian had a job to do. He'd made a promise to King James when he joined the Royal Navy, and Killian Jones was a man of honor above all else. So he pushed down the pain and continued the search.

After three more weeks of searching the realm, Killian, couldn't help but think of the man that had boarded his ship on the fateful day that he'd lost his hand. Rumplestiltskin. Otherwise known as the Dark One.

Killian had heard many a tale of the Dark One and the moral was always the same. He was not a man to be crossed, and he had a penchant for making deals. With every day that passed since Neal's departure Killian grew more tempted to call upon the Dark One. After all, Neal had forfeited his right to protection as soon as he left the Jewel of the Realm.

Killian ran a finger along his hook. He missed his left hand, and being without it had proved to be a challenge. He could not forget the simple fact that he'd have his hand if it weren't for Neal.

Which is why he found himself standing alone on deck on a clear and starry night. "Rumplestiltskin," he called out into the darkness.

He waited for a long moment. Two. Three. Four. He walked along the length of the ship. Perhaps he wouldn't come. Perhaps it was just as well.

But then he heard a voice behind him.

"Hello, dearie. I see you've acquired a new appendage."

Killian whirled around. "Rumplestiltskin," he said quietly.

"At your service," he said with a mock bow. "Now, please be so kind as to inform me why you have summoned me."

"I may have some information that could be of use to you."

"I see," said Rumple.

"You asked me if I ever heard of a man by the name of Baelfire. I was telling the truth when I said no. But later that evening I discovered the true identity of my first mate, a man by the name of Neal Cassady."

A flicker of hope gleamed in Rumple's eyes, but he snuffed it out and schooled his features into a neutral expression. Even so, Killian noticed, and saw Rumplestiltskin for what he was, a man that had lost his son and wanted him back.

"I told him of your visit, and he revealed that he was Baelfire. That night he left the ship, but not before taking something of mine with him."

"Your hand," said Rumple.

"Aye," said Killian, trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

"Well, you have given me something I wanted," said Rumple, "I have been searching for my son for many years. I always keep my word, Captain." Rumple flicked his wrist and a jar appeared. In it was the preserved left hand of Killian Jones.

Killian gasped.

Rumple handed him the jar. "I suggest you save this for a rainy day. You never know when you might need it. "

"This is not what you promised," said Killian, "But I thank you none the less."

"As you should," said Rumple. "I never promised that I would tell you what I know about the lost Princess, but seeing as you have been so cooperative, perhaps I shall."

Killian eyed him warily.

"But first, I must ask. Why are you so invested in finding a person whom you have never met?"

Killian didn't answer.

"My father and the King were old friends. My father died retrieving the golden flower that saved the Queen," said Killian. "It is because of the King that I became Captain of this ship. I owe him a debt."

"Well, fortunately for you, I do want the lost Princess to be found," said Rumple.

"Why is the princess important to you," asked Killian.

"That is my business," said Rumple with an impish grin. "Now, Princess Emma is being held in a castle."

"Impossible," said Killian. "The King's men have searched all the castles in the realm."

"Perhaps they have," said Rumple, "but you can't search what you can't see."

"The castle is guarded by a protection spell. I can enchant your hook so that you can break through the barrier."

Killian thought this seemed too good to be true. After all, he knew very well from his father's fate that all magic came with a price. "I see," said Killian.

"But first you must do something for me," said Rumple.

"I told you everything I know about your son," countered Killian.

"True, but I gave you back your hand for that information. Not only that, but I was generous enough to tell you that the Princess is alive and her location."

"You are the soul of generosity," said Killian sarcastically. "Now what is it that you would have me do?"

"Find my son." Said Rumple. He waved his hand and conjured a crystal ball. "This will help you find him."

"Then why can't you use it," asked Killian suspiciously.

"For the simple reason that I do not know the man that my son became. You do know him though. You can find him."

"And what do I do once I find him?" asked Killian.

"You will give him this," said Rumple handing Killian a satchel. "I must ask that you not look at what is inside though. Baelfire must be the one remove the object."

Killian took the satchel. "So, if I give your son this satchel you will enchant my hook so that I may find the castle in which the princess is being held."

"Yes. Do we have a deal?"

"Aye."

-/-

Emma sat at the window and looked out at the sky above. It was black, blank and expansive. It was like the outside world did not exist at all, and as far as Emma was concerned, it didn't. She'd felt foggy and lightheaded since she'd taken her mother's potion. It was as if she didn't have a care in the world.

Emma glanced around her circular bedchamber; at the hundreds of paintings she'd done on the walls over he years. They depicted the adventures she wanted to have and the places she wanted to see.

Then something odd caught her eyes. In the space by the window she had painted a beautiful ship sailing on a crystal blue sea, and standing on the deck, she'd portrayed a figure. It was a man with dark hair, bright blue eyes, clad completely in black leather. Instead of where his left hand should be there was a gleaming silver hook.

She recognized him. How this was possible, she didn't know. Emma had never known anyone other than her mother.

Normally, Emma would ask her mother what this could possibly mean, but her mother had been more evasive than usual. It had been easier to upset her. Emma didn't want to test her limits.

She sighed and stared at the man, wondering if she would ever meet him. But in order to meet him she'd have to leave the castle. Her life would have to begin.

-/-

"Emma, my love, come here," she called from the base of the spiral staircase.

Emma hurried down the stairs, "Yes mother?"

"It is time for your singing lesson," said Regina.

"I thought we were done with that," said Emma. "I can't really sing."

"My dear, sweet child, you have a beautiful voice. Now come join me by the fire."

Emma sighed and sat at her mother's feet. Her 'singing lesson' was not so much a lesson, but rather it was her singing a song that she'd know since birth. It was always the same. Her hair would shimmer and shine. Her mother would have her hold an antique mirror while she did it. This time her mother gave her bejeweled bracelet. "Wear this, let your hair down, and begin," she said.

Emma released her thick blonde hair from its clasp. It cascaded down to the middle of her back. Emma started singing softly. "Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine, heal what has been hurt, change the fates' design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine." Her hair was shining again, but so were the jewels on the bracelet.

Regina grinned. "Excellent," she said. "You will do this twice a day, every day, starting tomorrow."

"Why," asked Emma.

"Because, it is time for you to learn how to wield your magic."

-/-

Killian Jones held the crystal ball in his hand. His new first mate, Mr. Smee was at the wheel.

Rumplestiltskin had told him to think of Neal, of everything that had happened between them, and how he felt about it. Then the crystal ball would reveal Neal's location.

Killian sat there in the silence, thinking of the man that had taken his left hand. And as the moments passed, an image began to form inside the glass.

He saw Neal, and then King James' castle, and then the face of another man he'd never seen before. Then the images faded away.

Well, Killian had to begin somewhere. "Mr. Smee, set a course for King James' castle."

"Aye Captain," returned Smee.

-/-

Regina set the bracelet down on the desk in front of her, hoping this would work.

She waved her hand over the jewelry and it began to glow. In her other hand she held a crystal vial. The glow emitting from the bracelet began to rise and Regina directed the energy into the vial. The substance was pink and vibrant.

Regina had done it. She managed to bottle the very essence of True Love, the most powerful magic of all, and once she bottled enough of it from Emma, she would have what she needed to enact her curse.

She just needed to be patient.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Killian left the Jewel of the Realm with Rumplestiltskin's satchel and crystal ball in hand. He wondered what Neal could possibly doing in this part of the kingdom.

According to the crystal ball, Neal was lurking near the outer wall of King James' castle. If he hurried, he might be able to catch him,

-/-

". . . What once was mine," finished Emma. It was the seventh day in a row that Emma had done her 'singing lessons'. She handed the bejeweled bracelet back to her mother.

"Why can't I keep it?" she'd asked on the second day of lessons.

"Because, my dear, you do not know how to wield you power yet," said Regina.

"You said I was going to learn," protested Emma.

"Indeed, I did," said Regina, "and you will, but not tonight. It is late. Get some rest, flower." Regina kissed Emma's temple and left her bedchamber with the bracelet in hand.

Emma sank into her bed, feeling frustrated. Her mother wasn't telling her something, and she longed to know what it was. Well, perhaps it was time to find out."

-/-

"Felix," whispered Neal, looking up at the top of the wall, "throw down the rope."

Seconds later, a length of rope tumbled down. Neal began to scale the wall, but when he reached the top it was only to discover that Felix was nowhere to be seen. Instead, Neal was face to face with none other than Killian Jones.

"What are you doing here," sputtered Neal.

"Reuniting with an old friend, of course," said Killian, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Don't worry about the other man. He's in the courtyard."

"What do you want," demanded Neal.

"I came to deliver something," said Killian, "from your father."

Neal looked as if he wanted to run, started to make a move, in fact. But then Killian closed the distance between them and pressed a blade to his side. "You took my hand," he said severely, "you betrayed my trust. You at least owe it to me to hear me out."

"I'm not interested in anything to do with my father," said Neal.

"I can understand that," said Killian, "But you are in a precarious situation here, Mr. Cassady. Your friend Felix told me exactly what you came for. Look how far you've fallen. You used to be a man of honor, a sailor in the King's Navy, and now you are attempting to steal from him? Bad form."

"The crown is worth more than any other treasure in the kingdom," said Neal.

"Aye, that it is, and you'll not lay a finger on it. Nor will your friend. I'm going to give you this satchel. You will open it, and then I expect you will go running back to your father."

"What's in it," demanded Neal.

Killian shrugged. "I expect you already know the answer. That's why there is fear in your eyes."

"You're bluffing," said Neal.

"Am I?" asked Killian, raising an eyebrow. "We've known each other for some time, Mr. Cassady. You know that I am a man of honor, a man with a code. My word means something."

Neal had nothing to say to that. Killian handed him the satchel. "You won't tell my father you saw me?"

"I made a very specific deal with your father," said Killian. "I'll leave it at that. Goodbye Neal."

-/-

"Jones," said King James, "What are you doing here?"

"I caught a thief," said Killian calmly. "He is in the courtyard."

James nodded at two of his men, sending them to retrieve the thief.

"I didn't expect to see you here," said James, "Your next report isn't for another fortnight."

"I have recently acquired a new source of information in regards to finding your daughter," said Killian.

James dared to look hopeful.

"But I had to take a detour to obtain it, and said detour led me here."

"Who is your source?"

"Rumplestiltskin."

James' eyes widened. "You went to _him?_ Jones, everyone in the realm knows to avoid making deals with the Dark One."

"Aye, your majesty, but I did not go to him. He came to me with a rather personal matter. I doubt anyone else could have done what he wished, and now I am one step closer to finding your daughter."

"Thank you, Jones, but please, tread carefully."

-/-

"I will say this," said Rumple. "You certainly do not waste any time."

Killian ignored the comment. "We made a deal," he said, handing over his hook.

"That we did," Rumple flicked his wrist and conjured a new brace of silver, covered in tough black leather. With another flick of the wrist the hook was gleaming with magic. Rumple attached the hook to the brace and handed it over to Killian.

Rumple snickered, "Since you may have that hook for a while, you might as well wear it in style."

"I hardly care about style," said Killian, "as he fastened the brace to his forearm and covered it again with his sleeve. "This will allow me to break through the barrier?"

"It will," said Rumple, "But you still have to find the castle. It's unfortunate that the crystal ball won't help you, as you've never seen the princess."

Killian glowered at Rumple. "You mean you are not going to tell me where this castle is?"

"Indeed not," said Rumple, "that would be far too easy. What you are looking for, well, it must be fought for."

Killian was about to protest, but before he had the chance, Rumple disappeared.

-/-

_"You're cursed," said the man in black._

_Emma stared at the stranger, her mouth hanging open. "What are you talking about? I'm not cursed."_

_"You are," said the man. "You just don't remember how or why it happened."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You used to wonder about the outside world," said the man. "Then you stopped asking questions. You stopped looking out the window. Why did you do that?"_

_"I don't know what you mean," said Emma. "How do you know so much about me?"_

_"You're something of an open book, lass," was all he said._

Emma's eyes snapped open. She looked over to the space by the window. She'd dreamed of him again. The man she'd painted on the wall. The man who said she was cursed.

-/-

"When can I go outside, mother," asked Emma, knowing what the answer would be, but she couldn't forget her dream. She couldn't forget that she'd stopped wondering.

"Not this question again," said Regina.

"I'm eighteen years old."

"I've told you a thousand times, dear. The world is a dark, cruel and selfish place. It's no place for a girl like you."

"You can't keep me locked up here forever," said Emma ruefully.

"I'm not keeping you locked up. You can leave when you're old enough. I'm your mother, and I know best."

"I could handle myself," protested Emma. "I'm not a child anymore. I just don't understand, mother. You told me I would learn to wield my magic when I was old enough and you've said the same about leaving. _When _will I be old enough."

"When I decide you're ready, my love," said Regina with a suppressed smirk. "Now, it's time for your singing lesson."

Emma sighed. Perhaps her mother did know best. Perhaps she should just let it go.

-/-

"A castle?" asked James, "And what, it is invisible?"

"Rumplestiltskin said it was protected. I'll need a horse if I am to search for it."

"Of course," said James, "But our kingdom is rather expansive. How on earth do you expect to find it?"

"I will just have to keep riding, I suppose," said Killian.

"You'll take Maximus. He is my fastest horse. Stay here tonight, and leave at first light."

"Of course, your highness," said Killian, with a slight bow.

-/-

Killian urged Maximus to go faster as he tore through the Enchanted Forest. He'd been riding for an hour, and not such luck. Although, he had been sticking to the pathways. Perhaps he'd have to stray from them to find his quarry.

Killian gripped the reigns tightly and caused Maximus to veer from the path.

The white horse trampled through the grass, fully determined to make his way back to the path. "No, boy," said Killian. "We won't find the princess on the path."

An hour later, Killian stopped to rest. He swung himself of the horse and tied him to a branch. "I'll be back shortly," he said to the horse. Although why he was talking to a horse was beyond him.

Killian walked through the trees and came across a small spring. He knelt at its edge and splashed some cool water on his face. He knew that he could be searching for the castle for days. He knew he had to be patient. Still, he cursed the Dark one for not giving him a way to find the princess more efficiently.

Or maybe he had.

Killian stared at his newly enchanted hook, wondering if it could be the key to not only breaking through the barrier, but finding the castle. After what he'd been through the past few days, he certainly wouldn't be surprised. Growing up, Killian had little experience with magic, but he did know this much. All magic came with a price.

And that it was usually the easy way out.

Killian Jones was not a man to take the easy way out. Besides, Rumple's words echoed in his head.

_What you are looking for, well, it must be fought for._

Perhaps it was better that he had no easy way to find the princess after all.

-/-

After nearly a week of riding, Killian would have killed in order to find the castle.

He was sore, and exhausted, and he missed his ship. Sailing was so much more enjoyable than riding. He didn't understand those who did it in their leisure.

He flicked the reigns. "Let's keep going, Maximus,"

It seemed as if the Enchanted Forest was endless. Killian would be eternally grateful when the princess was safe and he could return to his beloved ship.

Later that day, he heard laughter behind him. He yanked back the reigns bringing his steed to a screeching halt.

"My, my, Mr. Jones, you're not very good at finding people, are you? Your father was much better at it."

Killian bit back a sarcastic remark. "You knew my father?" he asked, in disbelief.

"Ah yes," said Rumple. "The late Liam Jones. I've known him ever since I was a boy. He was an excellent tracker on both land and sea. It's such a pity that you didn't inherit that from him. I'd wager that he and Milah would be disappointed."

Killian scowled. "Did you come here to mock me, or are you actually going to be of some use?"

"Both," said Rumple, with an impish grin. Then he tossed something at Killian. A ring.

"It was your mother's. I've enchanted it to help you find the princess. It will glow brighter the closer you get to the castle."

"How did you get this?"

"I had a long history with your mother as well," said Rumple simply. "Now get to it, Jones. I do not wish to wait forever."

-/-

As he continued to ride, Killian wondered if the blasted ring would even work. It was very likely that Rumplestiltskin had given him a false lead. Killian shook his head. He thought of the lost princess, a woman he had never met, but had been trying to find for nearly six years since he'd joined the Royal Navy.

King James had always looked out for him, the least Killian could do in return was find his daughter.

Then, the strangest thing happened. He felt warmth in his palm. He pulled Maximus to a half and looked down at the ring. The gemstone began to glow. They were getting closer. "Killian flicked the reigns. "Let's go, Maximus, we're getting closer."

He urged Maximus to go faster as they moved through the trees and off of the path. The ring was glowing brighter. Then the horse jumped over a fallen log and they were in a clearing. It was massive and empty.

At first.

Killian slid off the horse, the glowing ring in his hand. He raised his hook, hoping the object would not fail him.

Then he saw it. An enormous castle with three turrets, built of sturdy gray marble. It loomed in front of him, a menacing sight to behold. Killian sucked in a breath.

He was going to find her.

_Emma. The Lost Princess._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Killian Jones took three steps forward, and a wave of energy passed through his body. That's when he knew that he had passed through the protective barrier.

-/-

What's wrong, dearie?" asked Rumple, his eyes shining.

"I just felt something. Something strange," said Regina.

She had gone to Rumple for help. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she did not possess all of the skills to enact the curse. Rumple had been willing to help, only he'd insister that they work in his castle. Regina had agreed, told Emma that she would be gone for three days at most, and urged her to keep up with her singing lessons.

Emma had hugged her goodbye and Regina had left that evening.

"Do tell, dearie," said Rumple.

"It was probably nothing, a disturbance," said Regina. "Let's get back to work."

-/-

Killian looked over his shoulder and it was like the surrounding world had disappeared. All that existed was the castle and the courtyard,. He wondered how it must have felt to spend eighteen years trapped in this place, with no hope of ever seeing the outside world.

Killian shook his head. He couldn't let himself be distracted. In the years that King James and Queen Snow had searched for his daughter, they had never discovered anything that led them to learn the identity of the kidnapper.

Killian had no idea who or what he was up against, and that terrified him. A giant could come out of nowhere, or a dragon, or worse. The ring was still glowing brightly in his open palm. Killian made his way to the tallest of the three turrets. He wasn't daft enough to just waltz up to the front door. True, no one had seemed to notice that he'd broken through the barrier, but now was not the time to take any risks. He looked up towards the top of the tower. It would be a difficult climb, especially one handed, but he had to start somewhere.

But before he got the chance to climb, he was attacked from behind.

-/-

Emma stood over the stranger with her mother's marble umbrella stand in her hands.

She had felt something strange a few minutes before. She left the castle to investigate the grounds, her instincts telling her that something was wrong, so very wrong. Well, at least she'd been right.

No one had ever come to the castle. It had always been her and her mother.

Emma knelt down beside the unconscious man. He wore black leather and a billowy black shirt with a red vest. His arms were sprawled out beside him at odd angles, for he'd been unable to catch himself when he fell.

Emma's attention shifted to the shining hook that took the place of his left hand. What kind of man was she dealing with?

A twinge of fear gripped her heart. She had never dealt with any kind of man before, or any other person for that matter. Perhaps her mother was right. Perhaps she was incapable of handling herself.

Emma tucked the umbrella stand under her arm, grabbed the man's right hand and hauled him to his feet. He was still unconscious. In a surprising display of strength, Emma gripped his arm, slung it around her shoulder, and dragged the stranger into the castle.

She deposited him onto a chair in the dining room and ran to get some rope.

It wasn't until she was tying him up that she noticed it. He was familiar to her. But how was that possible. Then Emma remembered her dreams, and the painting. It couldn't be the same man. She'd made him up. He was a figment of her imagination. A presence to soothe her loneliness.

Emma ran up to her bedroom and stared at the image she'd depicted. A man with dark hair, dressed in black leather. She'd even chosen the color of his vest correctly. Emma glanced at the figure's left hand, and gasped when she saw a hook instead.

This was impossible!

-/-

Killian opened his eyes. He was in a strange room. He tried to stand only to realize that his hand and his hook were bound together behind his back. His head was throbbing, and he looked down to see ropes around his waist.

Killian glanced around the room. He was certain he was in the castle, but who had tied him up? What kind of coward attacked from behind.

Killian heard footsteps coming from the hallway. Even though he knew it might be unwise, he said, "I consider it bad form to attack a man from behind, my dear."

Then a woman entered the room, holding an umbrella stand as if it were a weapon. She was the most beautiful woman Killian had ever seen. Her golden hair fell to the middle of her back, and she had wide green eyes flecked with gold. Killian's breath caught in his throat. She looked nervous, fearful even.

"Princess," he asked, with a raised eyebrow.

The umbrella stand fell from her hands. "What did you call me?" she snapped.

"Princess," said Killian. "Princess Emma to be more precise."

"I'm no princess," she said picking up the umbrella stand and walking over to where he was bound. "How do you know my name? How did you find this place?"

Killian gazed up at her, and he couldn't help but say, "I don't believe I owe you an explanation, Princess," he said, taking on an easy and amused tone, "Not when you snuck up on me from behind."

"You would have done the same," said Emma quickly.

"Actually, no, I wouldn't have," he said, with a small grin. "I'm a man of honor."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Well, does this man of honor have a name?"

"Killian Jones," he said. "Normally I'd bow, but seeing as I'm tied to a chair, I find that to be a bit of a challenge."

Emma narrowed her eyes at him. "Well I'm not about to let you go until you give me some answers."

Killian raised an eyebrow at her. She was certainly not meek like he'd expected. She was rather saucy, and he was enthralled by it. "You're a tough lass," he observed.

"I'm not afraid of you," she insisted, clutching the umbrella stand.

"There is no need to be," he said.

Emma stared at him for a long moment, as if trying to assess if he was lying. "How did you get here? No one ever comes here."

"My hook," said Killian. "It was enchanted to break through the barrier that surrounds this place."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

"Did you ever wonder why you stopped being able to see the outside world?"

How did he know? Emma shook her head. "No."

"Honesty is a two way street, love," he said. "I will not lie to you, and I hope you'll grant me the same courtesy."

Emma's jaw clenched. How was it that a complete stranger could read her so well. Maybe it was because he's never been around other people. Maybe she was on open book to everyone. She sighed. "Okay," said Emma. "A month ago I turned 18. My mother gave me a potion to keep away my dreams. Or at least that's what she said it was for. But it didn't help. If anything, my dreams got stranger. I dreamt of lanterns and the outside world. Then I would wake up and look out my window. I saw nothing at all."

Killian listened without interruption. "I am sorry to say this, Princess, but the woman you think is your mother is not who she says she is. I'd wager she cursed you."

"My mother wouldn't do that," said Emma, trying to hide the doubt in her voice. "She loves me."

"Trust me, Princess, I've met your real mother. This woman pretending to be your mother is exactly that, a fraud. Can you tell me her name?"

"Regina," said Emma.

Killian's eyes widened. "The Evil Queen?" Killian had been fortunate to never come across the feared sorceress, but he'd heard the King and Queen mention her name before.

Emma shook her head. "My mother is not evil," she said weakly. Something in her heart told her that he was not lying. "Now what are you doing here?"

"I came her to rescue you," he said. "Although I wasn't aware that your captor was the Evil Queen."

"Who says I need rescuing?" demanded Emma.

"Well, seeing as you knocked me unconscious and then tied me up, I would gather that you are capable of taking care of yourself," said Killian, "but still. I came here to find you and to bring you home. Your parents sent me."

Emma's eyes widened. Could she really have a family out in the world looking for her?

"You're going to have to do a lot more talking if you want me to believe you," said Emma.

"I would prefer to do the talking unbound if you'd be so kind," said Killian.

"Sorry, not going to happen."

"Keeping me for Regina then?" he asked.

"She's not here," said Emma. "You and I are completely alone, which I why I'm not untying you until you've told me everything."

"As you wish," he said. Then he began. He told her that she'd been missing for eighteen years, and that he parents, the King and Queen, had spent all these years looking for her. He told her how Rumplestiltskin had enchanted his hook and given her a ring so that he could find her.

-/-

Emma was shaking slightly.

"Alright there, love?"

"How do I know this is all true," she asked, trying to keep her voice even.

"Think about it, love," he said, "Regina has kept you locked up in this castle your whole life. She's never let you leave. She's never let you meet anyone. Now why would anyone do that unless they had something to hide."

"She was protecting me," said Emma, "because-" She stopped speaking.

Emma knew it was unwise to put her trust in this man, this Killian Jones. His tale had been too good to be true. She didn't want to believe that she could have a family out in the real world, that she could leave this castle, that she could be free. For a girl who had nearly been alone all her life it was far too intimidating. No matter how much she had pestered Regina, trying to get permission to leave the castle, part of her was always relieved when Regina said no.

"I understand, you know," said Killian, snapping her from her thoughts.

"You understand what?" asked Emma.

"You are afraid to trust me, afraid to reveal yourself. I know what it is like to grow up feeling alone," said Killian.

Emma stared down at him. His expression was so earnest that she couldn't help but trust him. "I have magic," she whispered.

-/-

"It's working!" cried Regina triumphantly.

"I am insulted that you would think any less of me, dearie," said Rumple. "I have never broken a deal."

Regina turned to him. "I know you, Rumple. You did break a deal."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Rumple.

Regina smirked. She knew better. "You play with words, Rumple. You twist the truth around. You are a master manipulator."

Rumple frowned.

"Don't get me wrong," said Regina. "It is a skill I appreciate, but forgive me if I am not prone to trust you. Especially with something as important as this."

"And why is it so important, dearie?" challenged Rumple. "You've stolen her daughter. She has been miserable these eighteen years."

"She killed my love," said Regina.

"I do believe that was your mother," said Rumple. "Cora was a fierce woman, may she rest in peace."

Regina ignored his comment about her mother. "If Snow White had been able to keep a secret, my love would still be alive."

"And you'd be living your happily ever after, wouldn't you," said Rumple. "Well, dearie, I would like to remind you that the darkest curse in all the realms is hardly a promising start if you are looking to find happiness."

"I can't have happiness in this world," said Regina.

"Can't," said Rumple, leaning in close to her, "Or won't."

"Both," said Regina. "Now, let's get back to work. The sooner we finish, the sooner I can begin."


End file.
